


Pit Vipers and Platitudes

by Vortaesthetic



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 11:01:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12011331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vortaesthetic/pseuds/Vortaesthetic
Summary: Damar survived the end of the war. His jerkoff nemesis did too.





	Pit Vipers and Platitudes

The war was over.

With the flick of a stylus, everything had come to a close. He wished he could call it painless, he wished he could call it neat; truth is, the reality of the situation was neither. Countless Cardassian civilians had lost their lives in the fray, millions, even. Half the planet lay in waste. When all was said and done, Legate Damar presided over a ghost planet wearing a crown of regret and watching the world through the lens of a kanar bottle.

Karmic justice, he supposed. All things come full circle and Cardassia’s brutality on Bajor had been paid back by the universe in spades.

Somehow, when he stood with the Federation task force holding a phaser to his former allies, he’d expected to curry more favor than this.

The peace treaty had dissolved the Dominion and Cardassian Alliance and mandated the immediate withdrawal of all Dominion forces back to Gamma Quadrant space. However, the proximity of Cardassia to the wormhole meant that he still had a sticky situation to deal with– Specifically, their appointed ambassador, Weyoun.

Yes, the same Weyoun. He hadn’t even received the consolation prize of killing that smarmy, sneering asshole.

He should have let his finger slip on that phaser.

He’s here on DS9 today, for the next round of postwar meetings; The Dominion Ambassador routinely updated Federation officials on war reparations, trade negotiations and intelligence briefings as stipulated by the treaty. As a consequence, Damar saw that scheming, slimy Vorta disturbingly often.

He would have liked to see him in a ditch.

Weyoun was careful never to say anything untoward to him. Ever the model diplomat, he smiled and reassured and cajoled as he was bred to do. But when the two of them were alone, the pleasant mask came off and the snake underneath came out to flash its rattle and hiss.

“Good Evening, Damar. I’m so glad you could join us,” the Vorta said. “It’s heartening to see that Cardassia still has such a faithful leader in these troubled times.”

Damar didn’t even dignify that with a response. He merely raised his kanar glass to his lips, his middle finger artfully raised in solitary salute to his former handler. The Jem’Hadar on either side of the Vorta rankled with the rude gesture, but Weyoun merely laughed it off as he often did. He was a separate class of viper and such childish insults wouldn’t faze him a bit.

“All that death, all that destruction. All that despair. Such a shame it had to come to that. Fortunately, it’s all well and truly behind us now, isn’t it? I hope your rebellion was worth it.”

Damar’s hand stilled on the glass, feeling a thread of weakness splinter through the glass as it cracked in his hands. How flippant he was about his people’s suffering! How flippant he was about his people’s genocide!

Damar reached across the table and decked the tiny man straight in the face.

The Jem’Hadar guards flew to their feet, preparing to attack Damar when the slender white hand of his adversary halted them dead in their tracks.

“Tenak’talar, Virak’kara. Hold,” Weyoun said, his nose shifted to the side, dribbling blood all over his lips, the ruby stain to his teeth making his toothy grin twice as sinister. “Let him have this. After all, a man needs to feel powerful once in a while, right?”

Damar turned on his heels and stalked out of the meeting room, lest he do something he might regret. The whispery laugh of the Vorta chased him out the door.

His finger should have slipped on that phaser.

**Author's Note:**

> I cribbed Tenak'talar and Virak'kara's names, because I am way too lazy to come up with unique Jem names and for all i know "Tenak'talar" could be the the Jem equivalent of "Destiny" or "Aiden" in the Big Book of Dinosaur Warmonger Names
> 
> I might write more if people want it, dunno yet


End file.
